I hate her music
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: Based off the sonic underground series. set after they found their mother and defeated robotnik even tho the show was canceled before then rated T for f word. 0 0 knucklesxsonia with better voice actors


Hate her voice… love her character idea and relationship with knuckles. Here's what we get.

Ever notice that MOST of the time they play music, Knuckles covers his ears? I thought that was funny. THUS the basis of this fic!!

OoOOooOOo

Knuckles cringed as the so-called music boomed through the trees of his precious island. The racket echoed through the trees, making his head throb. He could feel the pink fingers rack all over the keys in a banging sensation. Torture. That's what it was. Pure and evil torture.

Most find her music very cutting edge, she was pretty popular around mobius now that Robotnik was long gone. The Princess Rock Star, that's what they called her. And Knuckles was not denying she was a princess (cos… she was)… nor a rock star for that matter. He just really, really hated her idea of rock.

Knuckles was a blues and jazz man, through and through. Whatever Sonia chose to play was not blues or jazz.

The princess usually spent her down time between photo shoots, balls, courts and concerts at the island with him, which, he had to admit, was really awesome, usually. He just really wished she didn't have to bring that crazy keyboard everywhere with her. Sure, at one point it was a weapon and she needed it, but hell, She was Princess Sonia. Despite all of her guards on hand twenty four seven, she had him, the guardian of the chaos emerald and floating island for Mobius's sake!

So, while she was destroying anything with ears in a thirty mile radius, Knuckles found solitude at the temple where he started to try and meditate.

Somehow, he had managed to relax a bit. Considering how mad he was, it was a miracle… but it was soon shattered, as it always is, "There you are, Knuckles!"

Groaning, he turned around to see a beautiful face… connected to a body holding a hideous instrument, "Finished playing?" Oh God, he hoped so.

"No way! I didn't realize you ran off," she informed him, standing beside him, cracking her fingers expertly, "Check this out!"

He had no time to react, no time to mentally prepare himself. All of a sudden, horrible, loud and teeth clenching screeches raped his ears and sent him right back to his infuriated state. She started lightly singing along, dancing as she strummed intensely, bobbing her head to the noise she was making.

How could anyone find that good? God. Knuckles had heard better sounds coming from suffering thieves after he stopped them from attemping to steal the Master emerald.

Needless to say, he couldn't take it anymore. Eyes narrowed, fists clenched and head ponding, he rose from his spot and stormed off back to the woods. Sonia noticed right away and laughed, figuring he was playing some sort of game. She didn't drop her melody for a second, hopping off the temple and following him warmly, dancing as she walked.

Knuckles anger flared. He stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes, feeling defeated. There was no place he could go.

"C'mon, Knuckles!" She danced, circling him, "Dance!"

Now, Knuckles had two options here. He could dance with her, and be a good More-than-just-friend and accept that there were probably things about him that she put up with…. Or, he could react rudely and violently without thinking.

True to character, he selected the latter without even the prior crossing his mind.

"Shut UP!"

Her smile wilted only slightly at the edges. She stopped her dancing and leaned in so she could hear him, "Say what?"

"I can't take anymore of that God-awful, poor excuse for music that you INSIST on playing every fucking day!" He snatched the keyboard from her hands and tossed in on the ground, but not hard enough for it to do any real damage.

He watched as her stare went from baffled to dead serious, "You don't like my music?"

"In a word- YES!" Knuckles barked, "Though I have no idea how you can call that racket of yours music!"

The face she made at this rematk suddenly made Knuckles realize his mistake, but it was too late to back down now. He swallowed and stared at the hedgehog princess before him, who had her fists balled by her side.

Shockingly, she didn't scream or yell or hit him. She just glared at him in total silence. Knuckles felt his breath get stuck in his throat as he watched every curve of her face stay frozen at super-pissed mode.

Milliseconds were flying by like slugs riding on ants, which was… not very fast for those of you readers who don't get poetic writing.

"Fine," She finally spoke, sending a weight off his chest for some reason. She didn't say a word more, though, as she turned on her heels and stalked off, leaving a very puzzled Knuckles to stand there alone with a keyboard.

It didn't take long for the silence to drive him crazy.

OoOOoOoo

"Sonia…?"

"Yes?"

He found her in the underground cave. It was her favorite spot, resting on the stones by the flowing waterfall. Her voice was cool, monotone as she spoke. Knuckles didn't like it one bit. This was new- something he wasn't used to handling when it came to Sonia.

"Here," He placed the necklace that was once a keyboard on her knee. She looked down at it and casually put it around her neck.

"Thanks,"

Silently, he longed for her to yell at him. Atleast it could lead to an apology or something. Hell, it could lead to SOME form of actual communication. He soon found she was not about to be the first to budge, so he took a seat on the large rock alongside her, "Uh… Sonia?"

She didn't even glance at him from the corner of her eye, she just stared at the waterfall, "You know… I sell out every show about a month before the concert starts,"

Great. One of these conversations. Well, it was better than nothing he supposed.

"Yeah… I know,"

"And you know my last record has almost hit platinum? And it just came out three weeks ago,"

Okay. Maybe nothing was better than nothing.

"Actually… I didn't know that. Congratulations,"

"Oh screw you, Echidna!" She suddenly barked, pointing and accusing finger at him, "All of Mobius loves my music! They think I'm a genius!"

She was angry. Angry was good. Anger he could handle. He knew her anger.

"I know they do," He interjected, "God, trust me. I know they love it. And you ARE a genius,"

"But my music tanks,"

"It's not that," He exclaimed. She narrowed her eyes skeptically his way and curled her lip. Knuckles gulped and smiled awkwardly, "I mean… I just lost my temper, that's all,"

She rolled her eyes, "If you liked my music then why would you lose your temper?"

Oh boy. Honesty time. Knuckles kicked some water that rested below his feet that danged a few inches over it. He had gotten much taller… she had, too, but atleast she wasn't taller than he was anymore. He had also lost the belly fat he had when they had first met. Sonia had changed, too. She was leaner, but had a build very similar to Rouge only she didn't flaunt it so heavily. She lost the tacky belt and started wearing colors that matched with her magenta complexion. (I:E No more reds).

"Honestly?"

She smacked her lips, "No, I want you to lie to me, idiot,"

He ignored that, "The truth is, Sonia… I don't get to see you as much as I'd like," He admitted. As soon as she turned to look at him, he turned away and looked at his feet. Hm. Why did he have metal shoe laces again? "and when I do get to see you… like… when you come here, it's the only time you're not surrounded by diva or princess stuff and body guards and-"

"Mom and Sonic figure you're enough protection while I'm here," she half scoffed, "Like I need protecting,"

"You do. But that's not the point," He shook his head, shooing away the sudden subject change, "While you're here… I want to be with you… and talk to you. But you play that thing as loud as you can… so you may as well not be here,"

Sonia smiled, placing her hand over his, "I was trying to impress you," He looked at her wide in the eyes, almost perplexed by her statement, and action, "I played my music for you… cos I wanted you to say how great I was,"

"Why would you need to impress me?" He honestly didn't get it, "We already established how amazing the whole world thinks you are,"

She kissed his cheek, "Yeah. But your opinions the only one I care about,"

She smiled at him, and behind even more red than his face usually is, he smiled back. Cautiously, he put his hand around her and pulled her into a hug. She curled into him and closed her eyes against his chest. She snuggled her head under his muzzle and relaxed her quills. She smelled like expensive shampoo. Girl liked to be pampered.

"Well, I think YOU are amazing, Sonia,"

_But I still hate your music…._


End file.
